Sadness then Happiness
by deadpaw95
Summary: This is a story about Naruto being depressed about being alone and will something anything pick up his mood enjoy.


**This**_** is my first fan fiction,**_

_**Sadness to happiness**_

_**Summary:**_

_**Naruto has just come back to the village but he's depressed let's see how that will be handled. Takes place at the start of shippuden**_

"_**Kurama thoughts",**_

"Normal speech",

"_Normal thought", Naruto thought can be heard by Kurama and so can speech,_

"**Kurama speech", only Naruto can hear this,**

*action* like hug blushing and things like that.

LINE BREAK

*Sigh* … "Jiraiya how much longer till we get to the village?" Naruto asked softly "_he's so depressed lately I can't get him to say why it's really depressing_" Jiraiya thought, "soon Naruto soon" Jiraiya replied.

LINE BREAK LEAF VILLAGE

"Give me the report how did the mission go?" the Hokage asked,

"It went GREAT we got the package there after we discarded a few bandits" Kiba exclaimed. "That is the only problem we ran into and it was easily fixed" Shino said in monotone voice, "that was the only issue we had Hokage-sama." Hinata added

"Excellent, that's all you can have tomorrow off,-"Tsunade started then got interrupted by Kiba "Woooohooo YEAH DAY OF-", "NO YELLING IN HERE KIBA" Tsunade finished with a visible vein on her forehead.

"As I was saying you guys have no mission tomorrow, also Naruto is coming back to the village today."

Hinata's heart started beating faster "_I can finally tell him, will he care, will it matt-, NO I have to let him know so I don't regret it_" Hinata thought. Team 8 left "_I can't believe that knucklehead of a ninja is back_" Tsunade thought as she downed a glass of sake.

LINE BREAK HOURS LATER

"Were here, isn't it great to be back" Jiraiya said happily that they can stop walking COUGH perverted research COUGH.

"_I can't put that happy go lucky façade up anymore, it hurts too much_" Naruto thought. **"Kit stop acting so pitiful and ungrateful, be glad you're alive." **

"_I'd rather be dead_" Naruto exclaimed in thought,

**"..."**

"So it's great to be back right Naruto" Jiraiya said, "huh, uh yeah" Naruto said in a somber voice.

"_It's Naruto-kun he looks so sad, his eye's they have a look of loneliness what happened once you left, I have to talk to him". _"H-h-hi N-N-N-Naruto-k-kun" Hinata stammered,

"Hey Hinata, I missed you" he said somberly *Naruto hugs Hinata*, *Hinata blushes* "_must not faint must not faint he needs me, I can feel the blush on my face, oh no what if he thinks I'm weird." "She looks so cute when she blushes"_ Naruto thinks*Naruto lightly blushes*

"Hey Boss look at my new sexy jutsu, TRANSFORM." Konohamaru yelled, *Konohamaru turns into a sexy female (NO DESCRIPTION FO Yo PERVERTS)* "How was it Boss?"

Naruto kneels down next to Konohamaru "Konohamaru don't do that anymore you need to work hard and train if you want to be Hokage, because technique like that won't win a fight, plus you don't want to end up alone you will be put with the name pervert like Pervy Sage and it would be difficult to find someone to hold on to forever with that." Naruto says calmly.

"_He really grew up, but it's that sadness he holds right now that makes me worry what will happen if something sets him over the limit. It's not like I even know why he's sad"Jiraiya thought_

"B-Boss you're a pervert?" Konohamaru asks.

"**_kit you are a pervert but I think I let it slid for now heh"_**

*Naruto laugh's softly* "no I don't, I just don't want you to end up alone and lonely, got it." Naruto says.

"Yeah" Konohamaru answers

"Great well me and Pervy Sage better get to Obaa-Chan before she gets mad, that's all we need" Naruto states *Naruto sighs and puts his happy go lucky smile on just so Tsunade doesn't worry*

"Naruto who's she I bet she's your girlfriend" *Hinata blushes to a deep blush just underneath her eyes, so does Naruto* "NO" they both shout in unison.

'Heh heh that blush says other wi-" Konohamaru starts then Naruto interrupts "KONOHAMARU" "sorry boss just saying the truth" Konohamaru runs away so he doesn't feel the wrath of Naruto.

"N-N-Naruto-k-kun c-could I-I j-join you?" Hinata questions

"Sure why not, onwards to Obaa-Chan"

**_This is my first chapter of sadness than happeness _**


End file.
